


midnight mischief

by lyse_hext



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Smut, lyse x y'shtola tag RISE, lyshtola, this was rly fun to write, v cute? idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyse_hext/pseuds/lyse_hext
Summary: If it were in her will, Lyse would stay in bed with her love for as long as possible.





	midnight mischief

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends, i was craving lyse x y'shtola so badly i decided to write it myself lol. i hope u enjoy, im not so confident in my writing but i thought i'd put it out there anyway! i had a lot of fun writing it so i hope y'all enjoy

Elegant, long fingers trailed across a beautifully bronzed exposed shoulder barely covered by the sheet draped across the two women. Crisp white against beautiful brown, so magnificently contrasting. The Miqo’te who had won Lyse’s heart lay before her, facing her, with her most wondrous features soft and gentle with sleep. 

It was late at night, perhaps past midnight, when Lyse was roused from her sleep by an ache in her heart. A desire for her love, the most precious woman who lay beside her, daintily wrapped in a sheet. The sheet was thin enough for her features to be made apparent; the curves of the figure on her side that resembled the mountains and their rolling silhouette, the fuzzy white hair messed from tumbling and turning in bed, ears that relaxed and gentle fluttered as she slept, the swell of her hips, the dip of her waist. 

Beautiful Y’shtola, Lyse thought, so pure and angelic as she slept. So mesmerising as her body lifts in a great inhale of air, and gently collapses with each exhale. Her heart felt full, full of love, full of adoration, full of affection. She leaned against her arm, her eyes hungrily taking in the scene before her, burning itself into her memory. The way the moonlight glorified each feature and tickled her heart in just the right place. The burning heat in her cheeks at witnessing seeing the woman whom she adored so dearly in such a sweetened state.

She hadn’t even realised her thumb gently rubbing circles into her lover’s soft skin until sleep-filled, cloudy eyes blinked open and caught her gaze. Y’shtola had woken, perhaps by the feather light touches sparking electricity in her, and she smiled affectionately up at Lyse. She was not one to be pleasant when woken, especially in the middle of the night, but she didn’t mind so much if she woke up to the sight of Lyse. With her beautiful thick locks of golden hair messy and framing her face, pale white skin glittering in beams of moonlight, eyes droopy and filled with sleep and her soft lips plump and stretched into a smile. Y’shtola definitely didn’t mind if Lyse was going to continue leaving her gentle touches across her skin. 

“Can’t sleep?” Y’shtola asked in a raspy voice, still barely awake. 

“Mmm.” Lyse replied simply, her fingers halting and her hand gently moving to cup Y’shtola’s cheek. “Too much on my mind.”

“Come. Come into my arms.” She whispered in response, lifting her arm for Lyse to wriggle closer. Lyse obliged, shuffling over and slipping her arm around Y’shtola’s slim waist. She was so warm, so soft, so cuddly. Lyse snuggled into the smaller girl and she moved her head to bury her face into her neck. The Miqo’te’s smell was so overpowering, so warm, so inviting. The subtle smell of sweat and sweetness, it was intoxicating and Lyse wished she could embrace this moment forever. 

She had until morning, at least, when the two had to return to their own duties, their own business, and had no time to stop and enjoy the simple moments with each other.

Y’shtola clung to Lyse just as tenderly as the older did, tangling her slim fingers through the mess of sunshine locks trailing behind Lyse. She scratched gently at her scalp, massaging gently, carefully, manicured nails grazing against her head and she felt Lyse smile against her neck. 

Lyse responded with soft pecks on warm skin, her little pecks of love causing Y’shtola to let out the softest of purrs. She was in bliss, as was Lyse, with the affection the two shared between them. 

“If only we were to stay like this forever. Just you and I.” Lyse mumbled, the sound muffled by Y’shtola’s neck. 

“As much as I wish we could, we have our duties to attend to in the morning. Let us linger in the moment whilst night still dwells.” Y’shtola replied, kissing the top of Lyse’s head. Lyse tightened her hold upon the smaller woman, her hands grasping at her squishy waist. She adored just how much she resembled a pillow, so comforting and squishy. So soft. 

She pulled Y’shtola ever closer, swinging a leg over her thigh so their bodies were pressed together. One of her hands teasingly moved lower, down to the skin just above the base of Y’shtola’s tail. The woman reacted in an amusing way, with her bottom sticking out and her chest arching out. She let out a soft gasp followed by louder, more intense purring. 

“Gods, Y’shtola. I wasn’t expecting that.” Lyse teased as her pecks grew to kisses, ever so gentle. She could feel the vibrations of her purr against her lips and it caused the tiniest of smirks to grace Lyse’s features. 

“Mmm, and what was it exactly were you expecting, were you to touch such a sensitive area?” Y’shtola replied, joining in the casual banter. 

“Mayhaps you’d not become so eager as to press your breasts into me.” Her voice was so playful, her hand so cheeky as she massaged the area and sent Y’shtola rolling. Despite the pleasure building in Y’shtola, she wouldn’t let her guard down enough to allow Lyse to win. 

“Ah, am I to believe I’m the eager one, with your arousal pulsating against my thigh as it is now?” She replied, earning her a nip on the neck from Lyse. Another gasp escaped her lips, spilling just as quickly as her facade of teasing fell. 

Lyse didn’t reply, not with words, at least. SUcking gently, she marked Y’shtola’s neck with rosy colour and a faint mark. All across her neck, and down to her collarbones. Pressing kisses against the defined shape. Her lips ever soft and gentle, then sharp and sensual, then once again returning to gentle and loving. The sensation was overwhelming and Y’shtola felt her own arousal intensifying. 

“May I?” Lyse asked, halting her affections before continuing lower. 

“You may.” Y’shtola replied, untrusting towards her tone, worried she’d break her cool layer with her voice wavering. 

Lyse worked quickly after that, her lips pressing against one of Y’shtola’s bare breasts. So smooth, so beautiful. The hand at the base of her spine travelled upwards to cup a breast in her hand. Her nipples hardened with anticipation and arousal, and Lyse brushed her thumb along the sensitive nipples, begging moans from Y’shtola. Almost instinctively, Lyse began grinding her heat against a thick and strong thigh. 

Y’shtola was as eager as the older woman, her hands grasping at Lyse’s hair and pulling gently. Lyse let out a gentle moan, relishing in the pleasure of her hair being tugged ever so slightly. Lyse wrapped her lips around Y’shtola’s pert nipple and licked, sucked pleasured deeply. Y’shtola’s grip tightened and relaxed with each wave of pleasure crashing over her body and soon she was near pleading for more with how desperate the gasps and moans from her mouth became. 

Lyse’s finger’s danced across Y’shtola’s stomach, halting at her hips. She teased more and more, drawing out the pleasure the other was feeling. She wanted to wait until just the right moment and not take anything too quickly. She wanted to embrace the moment, embrace the feeling, the heat between them, the smell of sex in the air. 

She massaged her hip bones, drawing her fingertips in closer and closer. Y’shtola was so impatient, so needy, wanting more and more. She shuffled her hips closer, pressing herself against Lyse’s hand, begging. She was usually so patient, but she couldn’t stay so patient with Lyse kissing her the way she was, touching her the way she was, feeling her the way she was. 

“Why, pray tell, must you take so long?” Y’shtola whined, but her whining caught in her throat as Lyse then slipped her fingers between her thighs. Her sweet, thick thighs, still slick with Lyse’s juices from earlier. She pried her legs apart and her fingers daintily ran along her warm, wet slit. She brought her fingers, covered in Y’shtola, making eye contact with her as she placed her fingers into her mouth and sucked, licking the juices off her fingers and prepping them for the Miqo’te. Then, in a second, she had her fingers back on Y’shtola’s slit, gently rubbing and teasing. 

Y’shtola pressed against her again, pushing herself against Lyse’s fingers. Lyse finally obliged, gently massaging and rubbing circles against Y’shtola’s clitoris. Y’shtola’s moan ripped from her throat, causing her to tilt her head back and leave her neck exposed. Lyse took this opportunity to attached her lips to her once again, nipping in all the right places to spur Y’shtola into a swearing mess. 

The pleasure built in the pit of Y’shtola’s stomach, and Lyse could feel the smaller woman approaching her peak, closer and closer. But before she could, she stopped and smirked against Y’shtola’s neck. 

Y’shtola let out a string of curses, the sound so amusing and satisfying to Lyse’s ears, to hear the eloquent Archon swear so ineloquently. She became so whiny as Lyse removed her fingers from her bud of pleasure and resting her hand on her waist. 

“Why must you stop?” She whined, pouting in frustration. 

Lyse gave her a quick peck on the lips before rotating their position so she was sitting on top of Y’shtola, her knees either side of her hips, straddling her. She was dripping, her arousal warm against Y’shtola’s own. 

“You’ll see, be patient, love.” Lyse answered, dipping down to kiss her again on the lips. Her hands pressed against her breasts, kneading and massaging gently. “Wouldn’t you like to come together?” 

Y’shtola’s eyes closed at the contact on her sensitive, plump breasts and she moaned ever so gently. After a moment, she opened her eyes and blinked up at Lyse, her eyes, cloudy and white as snow, meeting Lyse’s own, bright blue and sparkling with mischief. “Indeed, I would. Proceed.” 

Carefully, Lyse hiked one of Y’shtola’s legs over her shoulder and pressed herself against her. Their arousal now making contact, she ground down on her, feeling the electricity sparking throughout her body. The ecstasy filled the two and soon the room was filled with panting, soft moans, the slick sound of their tender places rubbing together and the sound of the bed creaky with each of Lyse’s tender thrusts. 

Little words were exchanged as they felt their pleasure building, approaching closer to their peak. But Y’shtola wasn’t quite there: she needed more. More contact, more touch, more, more, more. She didn’t want to lay there pathetically. She didn’t want to leave Lyse to do all the work. And so, she rearranged their position a final time, so that the two women were clutched in each other’s tender embrace, rubbing themselves together, faces buried in necks. 

Their bodies sticky with sweat, hands grasping at backs and hair sticking to their skin as they thrust against each other, over and over, a smothering of love and energy and passion. Y’shtola tangled one hand in Lyse’s hair, pulling hard, enough to cause a sting of pain to run down Lyse’s back. She groaned, hard, the slight burn turning her on. She dug her nails into Y’shtola’s back, leaving trails of raised red and white along her back. Y’shtola, so overwhelmed with pleasure, moaned deeply and arched her chest out. She pulled again on her blonde locks, desperate, hungry, needy for more. 

Once Lyse’s lips placed themselves back on the curve of her neck, leaving even more love bites, it was over for Y’shtola. The sting in her back, the pounding pleasure building from her tenderness, Lyse’s lips working magic in all the right places; the build up in her stomach released and she shuddered out her orgasm, still holding onto Lyse with all of her energy. 

The pulsating of the orgasm washing its way over the Miqo’te woman had Lyse so aroused that she let her own orgasm take control, and the two came together, their juices flowing onto their thighs, their sweat dripping down their fronts and slicking up their bodies, their moans mingling into a mess of panting and groaning. 

Then the two slumped into each other. They pressed their foreheads together and connected their lips. They sat up, holding each other before slipping back down into the bed, wrapped up in each other. They didn’t let go of each other, nor did they want to. They stayed like that, laying down, eyes lidded and heavy and looking at each other. Admiring each other’s features. 

They wished morning would never come, so they could lay like that forever, gazing into each other’s eyes and so filled with warmth, love and adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> side note: its really hard to write their dynamic and relationship? all the respect to the fanfic authors out there who somehow manage to perfectly capture their dynamic and relationship wow ur great


End file.
